For Those Who Are Not Sound Of Mind
by A-Delicious-Cake-Recipe
Summary: Update later when I'm not so tired...
1. Chapter 1

**I had to re-type this once already, please be considerate that I might have not caught all the grammar mistakes... **

* * *

The call always comes in at seven thirty. Every night Devit takes the call in the most banal of tones

"Lucky-Panda may I please take your order?" And every night the same request.

"One large wonton and sweet and sour chicken." The familiar voice anxiously answered. "Delivery."

"It'll be an hour." Devit still felt the need to say how long it would take even if he did this every night he worked for the same customer for last six months.

"This is Devit right?" The voice asked. _No it's another stupid teenager…_ Devit rolled his eyes.

"Yes it's me, why?" The phone went dead. Another rolled of his eyes.

"Who was that? A Co-worker who was cleaning off tables questioned.

"Who do you think?" Devit answered. "He even asked if it was me."

"Weird," She continued to clean off tables. "You know he once called here, ordered and everything, then when he found out _you_ weren't delivering it, he wouldn't take it."

"Hmm, I bet management wasn't too happy about that?" Devit mocked.

"He paid for it but wouldn't take it, said he only wanted you to take his orders to him." She finished.

"Weirdo…" Devit expressed. "Why me?"

"Beats me, maybe he's a stalker?" "No, I don't think the guy leaves his house, last time I was over there he had trash bags right outside his front door." Devit explained.

"Maybe he has mental problems?"

"Maybe?" Devit joked. "Speaking of maybe; maybe you and I could go out this weekend? Lenalee."

"Eat dirt." Lenalee retorted as she handed over the take-out to Devit.

"Babe please, you know you want this!" Devit continued.

"Yeah, like how I want a cold sore."

Traffic was light that night what Devit estimated an hour of his time only took half. Driving up the riddled with empty houses neighborhood, that Devit's mind had acquainted to being on the correct street. Devit felt a chill go crawling up and down his spine like fake fingernails dancing across one's skin. He wasn't quite sure why tonight his skin wanted to leap off his body but a little voice in the back of his head kept screaming. _Come on turn back! Who cares if you're fired, you don't make any money anyways! Don't' go up to that door! Turn around while you still can! I'm telling you don't-_

The doorbell would ring twice, before the _weirdo_ would answer.

"Come on man I don't have all night!" Devit uttered. There were some noises from inside the house before a pair of eyes were staring back at Devit though a slit in the front entry.

"Just leave the food on the porch I'll get it in a minute…" The voice from the phone call earlier requested.

"I need to get paid…" Devit stated.

"The moneys in the mailbox, keep the change." The voice muttered. Devit put the food right in front of the door.

"Right here?" Devit asked.

"Perfect, thanks…" The voice answered. Devit walked over to the mailbox and collected payment.

"Same time next Monday?" Devit bellowed. No response, either his question was not heard of simply ignored; nevertheless, both scenarios would've received an eye roll.

Afterwards, Devit hopped back into his car, and waited for this mysterious voice to show his face. Devit waited and waited, what's this guy's problem? Then Devit noticed a small door that dogs and cats use to enter and leave the house as they please, opened. This guy had seemed to make it into a door for transporting small items into his house, so he didn't have to leave.

"What a weirdo." Devit muttered before driving back to work.

* * *

**Short and sweet, I wrote this during one of my late night ****_sleep is for the weak! _****parties, where I write weird fanfictions that are****_ way_**** too short for anyone to read. Although I do hope you liked it, if I want to continue I will, but it's sort of a way for me to get back into writing before I start Nanowritmo next week, might use it if I run into any writers block this November. **


	2. Chapter 2

All the lights were off when Devit arrived home. Like a cat he crept oh so slowly from the back door into the kitchen, passed the dinning room over the family room, up the stairway, and quietly into his own den. Devit's eyes laid heavy against his skull, his job couldn't' have worked him harder after he came back. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday. No work, mom at church, sleeping in. Devit took two more deep breaths before the sandman stole his will to stay awake.

Devit woke up to screaming, specifically his mothers.

"What are you doing still sleeping?" Service starts In a half an hour!" HIs mother bellowed from his door.

""Mom... Why do I have to got to church?" Devit moaned.

"No complaining! If I wanted complaining I'd talk to your father!" His mother shouted from the hallway.

In twenty minutes Devit was up and dressed by the will of his mother. Rushing out of the house and pushing their luck with the speed limit, Devit sat in the back of his mother's car with a glare of complete despair. "What's wrong sweetie?" HIs mother asked.

"Why do I have to go?" Devit mumbled.

"Because it's good for you! Maybe it'll life up your spirits..." She answered. "You've been looking so gloomy lately." Devit rolled his tired eyes.

"Where's your husband?" He asked.

"Working... Ohh that reminds me, we have to pick up your cousin on the way-"

"Is it Lilly?" Devit moaned.

"Yes it's Lilly," She answered,"What wrong with Lilly?"

"She's like five! And you always make me babysit her afterwards!" Devit complained.

"Ohh baby she loves you!" HIs mother expressed. "And she's not five, she just turned ten a month ago."

"Same difference..." Devit muttered.

"Yeah well I don't feel like hearing you two fight." HIs mother warned.

Leers of disgust came pouring from Devit's eye sockets, as a little girl whom his mother la claim to share family genes with climbed into the passengers side seat.

"Hi Devit!" The little girl's piercing tone greeted. "Your name is so funny!"

"Better than my face..." He sneered.

"That's funny too!" Lilly retorted in the same manner.

"Mom!' Devit shouted.

"Devit; shut up." HIs mother stated.

"But..." Devit said.

"Are you seriously going to argue this?" The mother restated.

"Yeah Devit you're going to argue!" Lilly chimed.

"Shut up Lilly!" Devit restated.

"Devit!" HIs mother gasped. "Don't say that to her, she's just a little girl!"

"She's being disrespectful..."Devit muttered.

"She's just a little girl." The mother repeated. Devit couldn't help but roll his pupils.

"are we there yet?" Lilly asked.

"Not yet!" The mother gleefully answered. This went on for ten minutes.

Church bells rung high in the sky, almost as if they were imported from heaven itself. That was the only thing that got Devit though service, the bells at the end, He knew if he could wait it out, all the hoopla of Sunday service that he would have the delight of hearing these beautiful bells. Lilly would always complain, _they're too loud, nobody(I) don't like them!_ It would tear up Devit from the inside that he couldn't say anything to make her quit her never-ending whining.

Service started late for the adults thankfully, there was a separate division for kids which Lilly fit right into, giving Devit and his mother time to mingle with acquaintances. Reserved would've been an understatement to say how Devit greeted the people who blessed him and his mother, he was curt and stiff, it showed in his demeanor how uncomfortable he felt existing In such a holy place. He wished that he was with his father this weekend and instead go to mass. True Devit didn't enjoy either religion meetings but afterwards his father would let him go to confession. Never in his life did he once listen after expelling his sins, but just the sheer release getting off his soul was enough Devit needed. But this weekend wasn't his father's weekend with him and that was that. During the parts where the choir and people would sing Devit would cringe, he hated this part in both religious experiences, as his teeth grinded thought the every song, he hope and when it came time to pray, he prayed that work would call him in, so his mom didn't plan on sticking him with Lilly the whole day.

The car ride afterwards was same as the first one. Lilly wanted to listen to music, the kind that made Devit wish he owned an iPod or ice picks, so he could jab them into his eardrums. Then Lilly wanted to sing-a-long, then she wanted _everyone_ to sing-a-long. _Dear sweet mercy, Lenalee better've called me in._

"where we gonna go to next aunt Suzy?" Lilly gleefully answered.

"Back to my house where there's ice cream, and T.V, and fresh baked cookies!" Devit's mother claimed, Devit smirked.

"Yeah right, _fresh baked, _I saw you pick those up at the store yesterday!" Devit interjected.

"Shut up Devit." His mother spat back. "He's just trying to ruin our fun!"

"What's wrong with cousin Devi?" Lilly spoke. "Why's he always trying to ruin our fun, I wish you were _my mom_ aunt Suzy!" Devit sneered.

""Yeah that's until the next stupid little kid comes along." Devit muttered undetected b his mother or Lilly.

* * *

_**So did you enjoy this new chapter? I certainly did writing it! Next chapter is going to have some Jasdero in it which should make it more fun or less, depends on how well I pace it. **_

_***stuff about me-**_

_**I power wrote this during a late night session with my computer and myself along with a chapter for my Nanowrimo (which I'm not going to finish on time!). Then after that topped it off with some reading of Mister B. Gone, which by the way is amazingly written at least that's my perceptive on it also I recommend it (Right now, I'm not finished with it!). I'm also going to be posting a couple chapters of my Nano on my fiction press, a link should be on my profile already, if not it will be soon! **_

_**Always thank you for reading! **_


End file.
